Wire troughs are used in electrical construction to provide easy access to electrical distribution assemblies. A wire trough allows an electrician to stub a few conduits out of a power panel and into the trough. Smaller conduits may be run to install new fixtures, utilizing the circuits that have been stubbed into the trough, without entering the panel. In addition, the trough allows an electrician to route conduit from the trough, which acts as a junction box, without need for bending angles in metal conduit.
Some wire troughs may include covers that are removed to allow access to the interior space of the trough. Such covers, being removable, may not be penetrated with conduit as doing so would prevent the cover from being easily removed. This limits the directions in which conduit may be stubbed into or out of the typical wire trough, as conduits cannot be run perpendicularly to the cover.